


The Dag.

by Bitsy



Series: The Wives [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am on Tumblr at <a href="http://bitsyfic.tumblr.com">BitsyFic.</a></p></blockquote>





	The Dag.

Nobody has a story but The Dag.

Nobody has a life but The Dag.

Who has the wherewithal to know that life is crazy? Who has the perception to know that the world has gone mad? Who has the knowledge of life in a perfectly deadly desert? Nobody. Nobody but The Dag.

The Dag knows that life is a commodity. The Dag knows that water is a not just money but MONEY. The Dag knows that the earth is a parcel to be divvied up amongst the survivors, a present for the people able to grab what they can. The most ruthless win, of course. The softest are buried amongst the blowing sands. The Dag is a creature of the expanses. The Dag is a creature. The Dag is. THE. DAG. IS.

The Dag is hooked into the cycles of reproduction, menstrual blood a rite of death. Eggs are shed from a uterine wall and lost forever. And only The Dag mourns the loss. Eggs aren’t life. No more than breath and sweat is life. People aren’t life. Not really. Life is what the Immortan claims. And fuck that guy.

Life is crazy. The Dag is crazy. The Dag is not right. Nobody is right, these days, these desert dry days. These desert dry days of death. The Dag sprung from the Immortan’s loins. The Dag was called to match the Immortan’s lusts. Like. Smeg. And yet, the quickening of eggs happened. The Dag is furious. She’s not meant to birth a monster. She is the monster.

Smeg.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at [BitsyFic.](http://bitsyfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
